Time of Death Drabble
by warehouseluver13
Summary: A one shot drabble from said episode. A scene from the end told from Felicity's POV as well as a little Olicity, only if you squint really hard. :)


**Hey everyone! So I was scrolling through my Arrow archives yesterday and saw that this fic was finished and ready to be enjoyed by Arrow fans! Please read, review and enjoy!**

 **Also, special thanks to my amazing beta mrsalh32611- if you haven't done so already, check out her amazing fics!**

 _ **-warehouseluver13**_

* * *

We barely escaped the bank tonight from both the Clock King and the cops. After pushing Sara out of the way of the crazed Clock King's gunshot and taking the shot in the shoulder myself, I managed to electrocute the lunatic with his cell phone to knock him out before he decided to kill us. Oliver and Sara rode their bikes back to the foundry, while Diggle helped me into the passenger side of my own car before getting behind the wheel to leave the bank, to beat the cops' response time and to regroup with our masked friends in the foundry. When we managed to regroup, Sara offered to stitch my bullet wound shut, instead of having to go to a hospital to get it done. I agreed. Diggle gave me a couple of white little pills and told me that they were aspirin to help with the pain, and I swallowed them without hesitation. Right now, Sara is sewing up the wound, and I'm gripping the edge of a stool next to the foundry med table, trying not to fall off; for some reason I feel kind of loopy. I studied the backs of Oliver and Diggle, who were kind enough to give us privacy as Sara finished closing the bullet wound on my back with stitches.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?" Oliver asked, with a hint of concern in his voice.

I was puzzled- Every time Oliver has gotten shot, poisoned, or stabbed, he didn't go to the hospital. When Diggle got shot he didn't go to the hospital either. The times Sara got shot, she got stitched up like Oliver and Diggle. So why should I go to the hospital because of my bullet wound?

"Yes. You guys never go to the hospital. Besides, Digg gave me some of those aspirins… Are you spinning?" I replied.

I watched Oliver and Diggle exchange a few words, and Oliver's body language told me Diggle gave me something he called 'aspirin' to ease my pain.

"I wouldn't be here if you hadn't been so brave. Thank you," Sara remarked, as she finished stitching the wound shut.

Wow. Sara Lance is actually very thankful that I saved her from being killed by a lunatic. I guess it beats getting the cold shoulder from the trained assassin.

"It was nothing. I've always wanted to say I've taken a bullet for someone, and now I can. So really, I should be thanking you."

I paused for a moment, trying to process what I just said. I think I was attempting to crack a joke to lighten the mood: after all, close encounters with death seems to come with my night job of helping out Oliver as the Vigilante's IT girl.

"All done. Not bad, but you're still gonna have a scar."

"My own scar. Yay." I loopily clapped; the answer to why I was happy that I was going to have a scar would probably smack me in the face tomorrow, when this 'aspirin' has finally left my system.

As Sara left to discard the old bandages and scrub her hands clean, Oliver approached me with a look of concern on his face that slowly turned into his charming smile.

"You all right? Diggle mentioned that maybe you were feeling… a little left out."

I wish I could've glared in the direction of Diggle, but I didn't have the concentration to do such an action. It didn't matter- I guess he's just trying to help me move out of this "rock and a hard place" situation I seem to be stuck in.

"What? No," I tried to bluff.

Even though I looked away from his eyes, I could still feel him staring, patiently waiting for me to break, like I always do. No matter what, it seems this billionaire vigilante seems to always get the information he needs from me without even trying.

I sighed; great. This is just going to be so great, and did I forget to mention, embarrassing.

"I'm just… used to being your girl. I mean, not your girl-girl. _Your_ girl. I know it sounds like the same word, but it means something different in my head."

Yup, way to go Felicity, truly embarrass yourself. It's not like you've known Oliver or Diggle for two years now. Wow- this awkward moment is so happening right now. I hope Sara rejoins us soon to smooth over this tension.

However, I was surprised when Oliver smiled and touched me on the cheek with his hand.

"You will always be my girl, Felicity."

As I stared at him, I'm pretty sure I was beginning to blush, so I switched my gaze down to the floor. The memories of what has happened to our small team in the last two years quickly flashed through my mind as Oliver walked away to change out of his vigilante costume. I lifted my gaze, hoping to find Oliver still standing there, only to find he had left for the night. I looked over to Diggle, and was met with his smile that clearly read: _**I told you so.**_

I sheepishly smiled back, knowing fully well that doubting Oliver's attention span in the first place was a terrible idea; and Diggle's point proved that although Oliver has his attention elsewhere, aka Sara, he has never forgotten how valuable and precious our friendship truly is.

I grinned. "Can I have another one of those aspirins?"

Apparently, these 'aspirins' help me easily speak to Oliver with fewer screw ups than usual.

Diggle just laughed at my comment. "Come on Felicity, allow me to take you home."

I let out a long sigh. "Fine. Tomorrow is going to be a long day at the office for all of us. Besides, I need to catch up on my sleep. Oliver has no clue how tiring it is to take on paperwork at the office by day and have long foundry hours at night. Researching and hacking the necessary databases needed to track the bad guys for Oliver goes after takes a lot of effort."

Diggle laughed. "We all appreciate your hard work Felicity, but you might want to rethink your first complaint- after all, we all have it hard. Being a member of this team requires a lot of hard work and sacrifice from not only Oliver, but from us as well. The way I see it, being a part of this team means dating and social life is out of the question- I wouldn't date someone right now, because I would always have to explain to them why I need to cancel at the last minute, or why Oliver Queen requests my presence in the middle of the night. Also, dating someone outside our team is a liability because bad guys can use them for leverage if needed. We save Starling City every day from the worst of the worst, and most of Starling City's residents don't even know it, but they are so grateful someone is doing the job. That's what keeps me going Felicity, knowing that every time we take a bad guy off the streets, more lives are saved than lost."

I nodded my head. "Spoken like a true hero, Diggle."

* * *

 **I hoped you liked it! Remember reviews make all writers loved... so leave one for me, please?**

 **-warehouseluver13**


End file.
